Ore no Adventure
by Chierra
Summary: Sasuke yang sudah bertekad pergi ke tempat Orochimaru malah masuk ke gate keeper Pierrot yang diaktifkan Alviss. Bagaimana petualangan sasuke di MAR Heaven? akankah ia menyesal telah pergi dari konoha? akankah ia menemukan cintanya di MAR Heaven? NOT YAOI
1. Chapter 1 : To the Heaven

**Ore no Adventure**

Salam kenal... atashi wa Chierra desu... *membungkuk*

Saya author baru... mmm..agak gak pede sich sebenernya buat jadi author. Dan ini fic pertamaku... ceritanya dimulai setelah pertarungan sasuke vs naruto di lembah perpisahan (umur sasuke 14 th)... and... please enjoy it!

Ehhehe... seru-kah?, gaje-kah?, ancur-kah? R&R ya..., onegaishimasu...^^

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. Dan flame... akan saya pake buat mbakar sate...*plakk*. Udah ahh..*cerewet banget nih author baru*

mohon Bantuannya ya Minna-san... dan jangan galak-galak terhadap author baru ini... arigatou gozaimasu... (_ _)

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto Punya Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

MÄR punya Anzai Nobuyuki–sensei

Dan kuharap Sasuke dan Alviss menjadi milikku..

Chapter 1 : To the Heaven

Sore itu langit menangis, menyaksikan akhir dari pertarungan dua orang sahabat di lembah perpisahan. Hujan deras membasahi dua orang shinobi yang telah kehabisan chakra. Seorang shinobi sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan yang seorang lagi memandangi wajah sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan kosong. Sasuke akhirnya berdiri, tekadnya sudah bulat untuk meninggalkan konoha, meninggalkan Kakashi yang selama ini telah mengajarkan banyak hal, meninggalkan Sakura yang sangat mencintainya dan hanya bisa menangis saat ia pergi, dan meninggalkan Naruto, sahabat terbaik yang akhirnya ia dapatkan dalam hidupnya yang sepi. Tiba-tiba sedikit keraguan terlintas dalam hatinya, namun ia cepat-cepat membunuh perasaan itu. Rasa ingin balas dendam pada kakaknya telah menguasai hatinya.

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto...", Sasuke berkata sambil melangkahkan kakinya. Meninggalkan sahabatnya terbaiknya itu. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat Orochimaru.

Sasuke terus melangkah sambil memegangi lengan kirinya yang mungkin patah, tubuhnya gemetar karena guyuran hujan, wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya sakit semua karena pertarungannya dengan Naruto. Baju yang ia pakai compang-camping, membuat luka-luka dan memar di tubuhnya terlihat jelas. Ia terus berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil menahan rasa ingin pingsan yang dari tadi memanggilnya. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus sampai ke tempat Orochimaru.

Di MÄR Heaven...

Di tengah gelapnya malam, seorang remaja berdiri di ujung sebuah tebing. Mata indigonya yang tajam bersinar terkena cahaya bulan. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah belati silver. Tangan kanannya terangkat sejajar matanya. Di jari telunjuknya terdapat sebuah cincin yang berbentuk gerbang yang terkunci dengan rantai dan ada sesosok makhluk berjubah yang menjulurkan lidahnya dan memegang gerbang itu dari atas. Pemuda itu sudah memantapkan hatinya dan siap menanggung segala resiko. Ia lalu menarik napas dan mengaktifkan ÄRM cincin di hadapannya.

"ÄRM, terbukalah..dan...jawab aku!", Suara Alviss memecah kesunyian malam. Tiba-tiba disekitarnya muncul lingkaran yang besinar. Sinar kuning itu bertambah kuat dan terpancar lurus hingga ke langit. Sebuah ÄRM dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa baru saja aktif. ÄRM itu adalah gate keeper pierrot, ÄRM yang digunakan untuk membuka gerbang ke dimensi lain dan akan memilih satu orang yang akan menentukan masa depan MÄR Heaven.

Sasuke terus berjalan dengan sisa tenaganya yang tinggal sedikt. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah cahaya di depannya. Ia berjalan menuju cahaya itu. Setelah dekat, Sasuke berusaha memfokuskan penglihatannya. Ternyata cahaya itu adalah sebuah gerbang. Perlahan lahan gerbang itu terbuka. 'Inikah jalan masuk ke tempat Orochimaru?', Sasuke berpikir. Bentuk gerbang ini sangat aneh, bahkan untuk seseorang seperti Orochimaru 'seharusnya ini adalah jalan satu-satunya menuju tempat persembunyian Orochimaru',Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia masih ragu untuk memasukinya, tapi gerbang itu seolah memanggilnya dan ia jadi semakin penasaran. Akhirnya Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Lalu pintu gerbang itu tertutup.

Ruangan di dalam gerbang itu sangat gelap. Sasuke tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa pusing, kepalanya terasa berputar-putar. Sasuke berpikir mungkin karena ia kelelahan. Ia akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh di ruang yang gelap itu. Paling tidak ia sudah sampai di tempat Orochimaru, tidak lama lagi kabuto pasti akan menolongnya, pikir Sasuke.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

Sasuke merasakan udara hangat menyapa tubuhnya. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia pingsan, namun ia tersadar bahwa bajunya sudah kering. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya, silau, pikirnya, pandangannya masih kabur. Ia ingin bangun tapi tubuhnya terasa berat. Semua bagian tubuhnya ngilu dan kepalanya pusing.

Setelah agak lama, pupil sasuke bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan sekitar. Ia melihat tubuhnya sendiri, bajunya masih tetap sama, pakaian turtle neck biru tua favoritnya yang sekarang sudah tidak karuan dan sobek dimana-mana. 'Fiuh.., paling tidak aku masih pakai baju, tapi kurasa diriku saat ini terlihat seperti gelandangan..., sial!' Pikir Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke melihat ke sekitarnya, ia baru sadar kalu ia ternyata berada di sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Di sekitarnya banyak bunga bermekaran.

"Hah, bunga? Udara segar? Apa mungkin ini tempat Orochimaru?", Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Ini pasti mimpi, atau mungkin genjutsu", Sasuke lalu mencubit pipinya dan terasa sakit. Kepala sasuke bertambah pusing. Belum sempat ia memikirkan pertanyaan yang menggunung di kepalanya, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Sasuke tersentak kaget, ia lalu berbalik arah dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Siapa kau?"

Di depan matanya berdiri seorang wanita berambut pink, membuat Sasuke jadi teringat pada Sakura, tapi wanita di depannya ini lebih dewasa, kira-kira usianya 18—19 tahun. Rambutnya panjang, di kepang dua dan memakai topi kerucut hitam yang ujungnya terkulai ke belakang. Ia memakai baju hitam ketat yang panjangnya sampai di bawah lutut, tapi di bagian samping terbelah sampai paha. Ia juga membawa sapu besar yang gagangya berwarna perak. 'Pakaian yang aneh' Sasuke mengamati bahwa samasekali tidak ada lambang ninja yang ia pakai.

"jadi kau anak buah Orochimaru?", Sasuke berkata dengan tatapan stoicnya.

"ah, cara bicaramu kasar sekali. Apa katamu, Orochi.. apa? Aku tidak mengerti. Namaku adalah Dorothy. Aku penyihir dari Kaldea. Kalau namamu siapa, manis?"

Sasuke bertambah bingung mendengar Dorothy. Ia mulai merasa kalau ia berada di dunia yang berbeda.

"Dimana aku?, maksudku ini dunia apa?", Sasuke membentak.

"Ini adalah MÄR Heaven. Di sini kami menggunakan ÄRM untuk berbagai keperluan. Hmm.., aku tidak tahu kau sebenarnya mengerti atau tidak. Lagipula kau sepertinya tidak berasal dari sini. Oh, hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, namamu siapa anak manis?" Dorothy bertanya sambil tersenyum.

'cih, kenapa dimana-mana aku selalu bertemu dengan wanita penggoda seperti ini', pikir sasuke

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Panggil aku Sasuke dan berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan yang menggelikan itu. Dan sekarang jelaskan apa maumu".

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak sabaran ya..., padahal aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan karena aku melihat sesosok anak tampan yang sepertinya butuh bantuan, jadi aku mendekat. Kau terluka parah, sini aku sembuhkan dengan ÄRM, Sasuke-kun".

Sasuke sedikit merasa tidak enak karena ia benar-benar tidak sopan terhadap orang yang mau menolongnya, tapi seorang Uchiha tidak terbiasa meminta maaf. Akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk, tanda setuju agar Dorothy mengobati lukanya. Sebenarnya Sasuke senang ada orang yang menolongnya.

Dorothy mengeluarkan ÄRM dan mendekatkannya ke Sasuke. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk berkonsentrasi. ÄRM itu memancarkan sinar biru. Sasuke merasakan kesejukan menerpa tubuhnya, 'ini mirip dengan chakra penyembuh yang biasanya digunakan Tsunade-sama', pikirnya. Sasuke terkejut, luka-luka di tubuhnya perlahan-lahan menghilang, kepalanya sudah tidak sakit lagi, bahkan bajunya yang compang-camping bisa kembali seperti semula, ia bisa merasakan chakranya telah pulih.

"jadi, kau berasal darimana Sasuke-kun?" Dorothy memulai pembicaraan sambil menyembuhkan Sasuke.

"Aku dari Konoha", jawab Sasuke.

"Aku belum pernah dengar tempat itu. Bagaimana kau bisa sampai kesini?"

"aku masuk ke sebuah gerbang aneh, dengan ornamen seperti badut. Dan akhirnya aku disini"

"Hmm, badut ya? Mungkinkah itu Gate Keeper Pierrot?"

"Aku samasekali tidak tahu, dan aku hanya ingin kembali ke duniaku sekarang".

'kalau benar itu gate keeper pierrot, berarti dia bukan orang sembarangan. Lagipula ÄRM itu sangat langka. Orang yang menggunakannya pasti punya maksud yang sangat penting', Dorothy berpikir. "Kalau itu memang gate keeper pierrot, berarti satu-satunya caramu untuk pulang adalah dengan ÄRM itu juga",Lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu, tunjukkan aku tempatnya!"

"*sigh* masalahnya ÄRM itu sangat langka dan sulit ditemukan, aku saja belum pernah melihat ÄRM itu secara langsung"

"Sial..!", umpat Sasuke. 'aku tidak mau menghabiskan sisa hidupku di dunia aneh ini, aku harus balas dendam pada Itachi', pikirnya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak ikut denganku saja? Aku berpetualang untuk mencari ÄRM lho..", Dorothy menawarkan.

'apa wanita ini dapat dipercaya?' Sasuke berpikir. Lagipula ia sebenarnya tidak suka bersama wanita yang terus menggodanya, ia rasa itu menyebalkan. Tapi Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain. Saat ini hanya Dorothy harapannya. Akhirnya Sasuke setuju, "Baiklah..", Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar.

Tidak lama kemudian...

"Nah, sudah selesai..., kau jadi terlihat lebih tampan sekarang *wink*",Dorothy memandangi Sasuke yang sudah pulih

Sasuke masih tidak habis pikir atas apa yang baru ia alami. "T..terimakasih", ucapnya sambil melirik ke arah lain.

"Kyaaa..., Sasuke-kun..", Tiba-tiba Dorothy memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke mendorongnya dengan memasang wajah sebal. Dorothy hanya tersenyum genit.

"Ayo kita berangkat, Sasuke-kun~" Dorothy mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk di sapu miliknya.

Sasuke ragu, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan. Jadi ia menurut saja dan duduk berboncengan dengan Dorothy.

"Yahoo... ayo kita berangkat! Zephyrus Broom..!", Dorothy berteriak.

"Aaaaa...", Sasuke kaget karena sapu yang ia naiki tiba-tida melesat ke udara. Ia menggenggam pundak Dorothy agar tidak jatuh.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke hanya diam, sedangkan Dorothy bernyanyi-nyanyi riang. Sampai akhirnya Dorothy mendaratkan sapunya ke sebuah tempat yang berupa puing-puing bangunan. Ditengahnya ada sebuah ruangan, seperti benteng yang sudah lama ditinggalkan.

"Aku dengar disini ada ÄRM yang disegel", Dorothy berkata dengan wajah serius. Dorothy dan Sasuke berada di bagian pintu masuk yang ditumbuhi tumpukan akar pohon yang sangat besar. Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan masuk.

"Mundur, Sasuke!", tiba-tiba Dorothy berkata. Sasuke menurut, lalu Dorothy berteriak sambil mengibaskan Sapunya, "Zephyrus Brooooom!". Tiba-tiba berhembus angin kencang yang menyayat-nyayat akar pohon itu. 'Jadi ini kekuatan ÄRM, hebat juga', Sasuke berpikir.

Angin kencang itu menebas akar pohon yang menghalangi pintu berkali-kali, tapi akar itu masih tetap seperti kondisinya semula. Akhirnya Dorothy kelelahan. "Hosh..hosh... ayo kita pergi saja, Sasuke", Dorothy akhirnya putus asa. "Tunggu, biar kucoba", Sasuke maju dan membuat hand seal, "Katon! Goukakyou no jutsu!", Sasuke berteriak, seketika ia menyemburkan api untuk membakar akar pohon itu. Dan... berhasil, akar pohon itu terbakar dan terbentuklah lubang untuk jalan masuk. Sasuke terengah-engah,

Dorothy keheranan,"Sasuke, bagaimana bisa? Tanpa ÄRM..."

"Aku seorang ninja, dan aku seorang Uchiha, ini adalah kekuatan yang harus dikuasai agar diakui sebagai klan uchiha."

Dorothy sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti. "baiklah, ayo kita masuk",Dorothy kembali bersemangat.

Sasuke yang berada di posisi depan langsung memasuki lubang yang ia buat. Tiba-tiba, CRAAKK.. sebuah rantai besar mencengkeram tubuh Sasuke yang belum sempat memasang kuda-kuda. "Aaaaaargh...! Sial!" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri tapi sia-sia. Rantai itu bergerak dan mengangkat Sasuke beberapa meter sampai kepalanya hampir menyentuh langit-langit. Rantai itu sudah siap untuk membanting tubuh Sasuke ke lantai.

"SASUKEEEEEEEE...", Dorothy berteriak.

To be Continued..

\^o^/

Huaaah... fanfic pertamaku... aneh nggak? enaknya lanjutannya gimana ya? Kalian ada ide? Bilang aja... sebenernya aku udah mikirin lanjutannya, tentunya akan ada Alviss..*spoiler~

Akan kulanjutkan kalo aku dapat banyak Review... *smirk*

So, please Review ya... Arigatou


	2. Chapter 2 : Who are you?

Chapter 2 : Who are You?

.

.

.

Sasuke berpikir cepat, ia tidak mau mati sia-sia di tempat seperti ini, ia mengaktifkan sharingannya untuk mencari posisi musuh di dalam ruangan yang gelap dan penuh debu itu. Ia bisa mendeteksi sumber kekuatan yang sangat besar, pusat dari rantai yang melilit tubuhnya. Sementara itu, Dorothy mencoba memutuskan rantai itu dengan sabetan angin dari zephyroth broomnya, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Setelah beberapa menit berpikir, Sasuke akhirnya mendapat ide.

"Dorothy!, monster yang sebenarnya ada 5 meter di depan, mendekatlah kesana, saat aku memberi aba-aba, kau serang dia dengan kekuatan penuh!", Sasuke berteriak sekuat tenaga.  
Dorothy mengangguk, tidak ada pilihan lain saat ini. Ia maju beberapa langkah untuk mendekati monster itu dengan mengendap-endap.

Beruntung tangan Sasuke masih bisa bergerak bebas. Ia kemudian membuat beberapa segel chakra untuk menciptakan jurus andalannya, "Chidori!", Sasuke menyalurkan chidori ke rantai yang mengikatnya ke arah monster itu.  
CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRPPPPP... Chidori Sasuke sampai di tengah mengenai monster itu, "Dorothy, sekarang!". "Zephyroth Broom!", Dorothy menyabetkan sapunya dengan kekuatan penuh.

Dan, benar saja, tidak lama kemudian monster itu berteriak dan menggeliat kesakitan, lalu tubuhnya bercahaya dan menghilang, menghasilkan ledakan yang menghancurkan langit-langit. BRUK, Sasuke jatuh ke lantai, terengah-engah, tubuhnya terkena efek chidorinya sendiri yang merambat melalui rantai yang mengikatnya. "Sial!", umpatnya, Sasuke berjalan ke arah Dorothy untuk melihat monster yang sudah ia kalahkan.

"Jadi ini ÄRM legendaris yang tesegel disini?", Dorothy menunjuk ÄRM yang tergeletak di depannya.

"Maksudmu monster yang tadi menyerang kita adalah ÄRM ini?", Sasuke bertanya.

"Hei, jangan sebut gentleman ini 'monster'! panggil aku tuan Babbo!"

"A..ÄRM bisa bicara?", Dorothy dan Sasuke kaget bersamaan.

"Hai gadis cantik, kau menginginkanku kan? Kalau begitu kau akan kujadikan pengikut setiaku..., oh, tidak, gadis secantik dirimu jadi istriku saja", babbo meloncat-loncat mendekati Dorothy dengan wajah mesumnya.

"Kyaaa~...", Dorothy menjauh dengan ekspresi jijik di wajahnya.

CRAKK.., Sasuke menggenggam dan mengangkat Babbo sejajar dengan wajahnya, "Ini mainan kendama yang bisa bicara", katanya.

"Hei!, beraninya kau menyebutku kendama!".

"Dilihat darimana pun kau ini adalah kendama".

"Aku ini seorang gentleman! Dasar bocah!"

"Cerewet! Usurutonkachi!"

Dorothy tidak tahan lagi mendengar dua orang pria—meskipun yang satu bukan manusia—saling cekcok dengan pembicaraan yang tidak jelas.  
"Hentikaaaan!", teriakan Dorothy membuat Sasuke dan Babbo mematung.  
"Sasuke, kau bawa saja ÄRM ini. Aku pergi dulu yaa, daah.."

"Hei tung-", belum selesai Sasuke bicara,Dorothy sudah melesat dengan sapu terbangnya melalui langit-langit yang berlubang karena pertarungan tadi. Sasuke heran karena Dorothy tidak mengajaknya. 'Cih, wanita yang tidak bisa dipercaya', pikirnya. Sekarang di tempat itu tinggal Sasuke dan Babbo saja .

"Hhhh... Jadi, sekarang pengikutku adalah seorang bocah tsundere dengan kekuatan aneh ya? Baiklah tidak apa-apa, kau boleh menjadi pengawalku", Babbo memecah keheningan.

"Hei, siapa yang kau sebut tsundere? Dan seharusnya kau yang jadi pengikutku karena aku sudah mengalahkanmu, kendama bodoh!" Sasuke mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Hah? Tadi itu hanya pengaruh kekuatan segelku yang aktif secara otomatis, lagipula kalau Dorothy tidak membantumu pasti kau sudah kalah", Babbo membela diri.

GRRRRR... selama satu menit mereka beradu death glare, seolah-olah ada aliran listrik diantara mereka.

Diam-diam Sasuke berpikir, 'kalau ÄRM ini memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dari itu, mungkin saja ia bisa berguna dan bisa membawaku pulang'.

'Anak ini bisa menghentikanku dalam wujud guardian, berarti ia memiliki kekuatan yang besar dan bisa mengendalikanku', Babbo berpikir sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menggenggam hidung Babbo yang panjang dan membawanya keluar dari reruntuhan.

"Hei, pelan-pelan! Kau harus sopan terhadap tuanmu!, Kurang ajar!"

Sasuke terus berjalan mengabaikan omelan Babbo.

...

...

Sesampainya di luar...

"Kita mau kemana?", Babbo memulai pembicaraan dengan nada cekcok.

"Mana kutahu?, aku bukan dari dunia ini".

"Dasar bodoh! Bisa-bisa kita mati kelaparan di perjalanan"

"Memangnya kau sendiri tahu? Sudah, sekarang aku yang memutuskan, kita akan derjalan ke arah sana, tadi Dorothy terbang kesana". Sasuke berkata sambil menunjuk arah terbangnya Dorothy.

Blablablablablablabla...

Selama sepuluh menit selanjutnya mereka masih adu mulut, empat puluh menit berikutnya mereka diam, mungkin karena kelelahan atau mungkin karena kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Meskipun sudah hampir satu jam berjalan lurus, Sasuke belum melihat tanda-tanda kehidupan kota.

"Oy, Sasuke, jadi kau bukan dari MAR-Heaven ya?", Babbo memulai pembicaraan, ia tidak tahan diam terlalu lama.

"Hn".

"Kekuatanmu yang tadi itu lumayan juga".

"Hn"

"Jangan Cuma 'Hn' saja! Menamangnya kau ini sudah kehabisan tenaga ya? Dasar payah!"

"Diam, aku masih kuat!", Sasuke berteriak.  
KRUYUUUUUK... Perut Sasuke berbunyi, wajahnya merah padam seketika.

"HAHAHAHAHA...", Babbo terbahak-bahak.

"Diam!, ini gara-gara Kau juga, pertarungan melawanmu itu menghabiskan banyak chakra", Sasuke marah-marah.

"Sebenarnya itu pengaruh segel pelindungku. Jadi saat ada orang masuk, segel itu langsung aktif.", babbo menjelaskan.

"Aku hampir saja terbunuh gara-gara kau".

"Yeah, ÄRM gentleman sepertiku kan tidak boleh jatuh ke tangan orang yang lemah, seharusnya kau senang aku bersamamu".

"...", Sasuke hanya diam mengiyakan perkataan Babbo dalam hati.

"Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke?"

"Aku ingin pulang. Aku masih punya tujuan yang harus kucapai apa pun resikonya".

"Baiklah, bersyukurlah karena kau menemukan ÄRM hebat seprtiku. Aku akan menjadi temanmu, sepertinya seru", babbo tersenyum lebar.

"Teman ya...", Sasuke sedikit tersentuh dengan perkataan Babbo, ia teringat dengan Naruto, Sakura, dan semua teman-temannya di Konoha yang telah ia khianati.

"Tentu, tapi statusmu tetap sebagai pengawal priba—WAAAACK !", perkataan Babbo terputus, sebuah tiang yang sangat besar tiba-tiba muncul dan melontarkannya ke langit. Sasuke melompat ke belakang, ia merasakan tanah yang yang ia pijak bergetar. Ia melompat lagi untuk menghindari tiang yang muncul dari bawah kakinya. Sasuke melirik sekitarnya untuk mencari musuh yang menyerangnya, ia tahu yang dihadapinya adalah pengguna ÄRM yang kuat.

Sasuke tidak bisa fokus mencari musuh, penglihatannya tertutup debu yang bertebaran karena tanah yang hancur, selain itu ia harus terus menghindari tiang yang muncul.

"Sebelas..., dua belas.., tch..", Sasuke menghitung tiang yang sudah muncul sambil terus menghindar. Sasuke diam di tempat, Ia tidak merasakan tanah yang dipijaknya bergetar. Sasuke samar-samar melihat sesosok manusia mendekatinya.

"ARGH!", Sasuke tidak sempat menghindari sebuah tiang yang muncul tepat di bawah kakinya, ia terlempar ke langit. Saat terlempar Sasuke berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Dari atas ia bisa melihat lawannya. "Kena kau", ucapnya pelan dan yakin.

"SHISHI RENDAN!", Sasuke menghantamkan kakinya ke lawan, ia melakukan gerakan terakhir shishi rendan sekuat tenaga.

"13 TOTEM ROD", orang itu menangkis serangan Sasuke dengan tongkat yang muncul tiba-tiba di tangannya. Saat ia menangkis, tiang-tiang besar yang tadi bermunculan hilang seketika. Sasuke melompat ke belakang, bersiap memasang kuda-kuda.

Sasuke tercengang melihat lawannya, orang yang dihadapinya lebing tinggi sedikit darinya, kira-kira ia satu atau dua tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke. Rambutnya biru tua, matanya tajam dan berwarna indigo. Di bawah mata kirinya terdapat tanda dua segitiga kecil. Yang membuat Sasuke terkejut adalah ia melihat Babbo berada di tangan lawannya dan Babbo tidak sadar, entah pingsan atau tidur. "Siapa kau dan kenapa kau menyerangku?", Sasuke membentak.

"Namaku Alviss. Aku ingin mengambil ÄRM ini", jawab lawannya sambil menunjukkan Babbo.

"Kembalikan!, Babbo adalah milikku!"

"Cih, kalahkan aku dulu, itu pun kalau kau bisa, Lemah!", Alviss menjawab dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Darah Sasuke bergejolak mendengar perkataan Alviss, ia sangat ingin segera mengalahkan lawannya. Sasuke menatap lawannya dengan tatapan tajam.'Sial, saat ini chakraku yidak cukup untuk menggunakan sharingan ataupun ninjutsu, kalu aku memaksa, segel Orochimaru akan aktif', Sasuke berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke berlari, ia menyerang Alviss dengan taijutsu. Alvis melawan dengan '13 totem rod' miliknya. Setiap serangan Sasuke berhasil dihindari dan ditangkisnya. 'Dia hebat juga', Sasuke dan Alviss memiliki pikiran yang sama. Tiba-Tiba Alviss melompat ke belakang, mebuat jarak dengan Sasuke. "13 TOTEM POLE!", Alviss berteriak mengaktifkan ÄRMnya ia mengurung Sasuke di dalam lima tiang totem.

'Sial!, baru lima tiang yang keluar', Sasuke mengumpat, tidak ada jalan keluar baginya. 'Aku tidak akan mati disini', Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya. Kemudian Sasuke dengan cekatan membuat kunci chakra dengan tangannya. "CHIDORI!", dengan chakranya yang tinggal sedikit Sasuke menghancurkan tiang totem di hadapannya dan berlari lurus untuk menyerang Alviss.

Mata Alviss terbuka lebar, ia terkejut totem pole miliknya bisa dihancurkan. Sasuke semakin mendekatinya dan ia belum siap menghadapi serangan lawannya.

Jarak sasuke hanya tinggal satu meter dengan Alviss saat ia tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya sakit dan terbakar. Chidori di tangannya padam, Sasuke berteriak kesakitan. Segel kutukan Orochimaru aktif dan mulai menyebar. Ia mulai kehilangan kendali atas dirinya.

Alviss tercengang melihat tanda kutukan yang menyebar di tubuh Sasuke. Teriakan Sasuke memekakkan telinganya. Alviss kemudian mengaktifkan salah satu ÄRMnya, 'Á BAO A QU'.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke terperangkap dalam sebuah bola kaca raksasa dan melayang di udara. Saat tanda kutukan hampir memenuhi tubuhnya, di sekitar Sasuke muncul asap. Sasuke tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, ia berteriak sekuat tenaga.

BOOM!, terdengar suara ledakan dari dalam bola kaca itu.

Alviss tersenyum kecil, kemudian ia mengembalikan ÄRM itu di tangannya. Tubuh Sasuke jatuh berdebam di hadapan Alviss, lemas dan terluka. Alviss melihat lebih dekat tubuh yang sudah tidak bergerak itu, tanda kutukan yang tadi muncul sudah tidak ada lagi. Pertarungan pun berakhir.

**TBC...?**

**#-#**

**#-#**

#-#

Sasuke : "Jadi aku mati semudah itu?. Cih, aku tidak terima."

Alviss : "Kemunculanku terkesan seperti orang jahat, aku tidak suka!"

Me : "Kalian harus menurut pada author!"

Sasuke & Alviss : *pasang death glare*

Me : "oiya, kalau tidak ada review, aku akan berhenti memikirkan cerita ini dan aku akan membiarkanmu mati (nunjuk Sasuke) dan kau sebagai pembunuh yang jahat (nunjuk Alviss)"

Sasuke : "CHIDORI!"

Alviss : "13 TOTEM POLE!"

Me : "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...! P...please revieeeeeew...!" *kabur*


End file.
